gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MS-15A-2 Gyan II
The MS-15A-2 Gyan II '''is a fanmade Mobile Suit designed to fit in at the end of the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced by the Zimmad Company, the mainline unit in the Gyan family (The MS-15A) was designed for close quarters engagements. This left a sorely lacking gap in the unit's skill set, which would allow Zeonic's MS-14 Gelgoog to shine. This would be combated by re-devising the MS-15A into the MS-15A-2, which is geared towards a more multi-role purpose in the war effort. While still sporting the standard Gyan Armed Shield and the Gyan Thrusting Sabre, it would have additional hardpoints mounted for ammunition storage for the MMP-80; Zeon's mainline machine gun. This would allow the machine to sport midrange combat abilities it's predecessor did not have; as well as a rework of the frame to allow for more thrust without sacrificing the armor's integrity. The first unit produced also fielded a panoramic cockpit, allowing the pilot a greater field of view with the use of multiple extra camera and sensor systems installed on the frame of the mobile suit. Armaments * '''MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun Chambered in 90mm, this late-war Machine Gun was Zeon's answer to it's aging Model 120 Zaku Machine Gun's penetrating problems, boasting high velocity munitions. While the MMP-78 was released prior to the 80, it still holds the highest range on a Mobile Suit based autorifle- leaving the MMP-80 in more of a subgun role. * MS-15 Type High Output Thrusting Sabre Sorely lacking in melee weaponry capable of negating the thick hull on a ship, or a shield mounted onto a Mobile Suit; Zimmad pioneered the idea of an anti-armor Beam Saber. Rather than boasting long, twin blades like it's competitor- The Gelgoog; the Gyan has a significantly higher output melee weapon designed to punch straight through thicker material; utilizing a large, guarded emitter that employs the I-Field in a bulbous lance-shaped blade. * MS-15 Type Armed Shield With applied beam coating, this subpar shield could sustain one or two shots from a beam weapon before the coating wears away and the structure is rended by the devastating weapon. However, the shield makes up for it's lackluster protective ability by sporting a circular rack of sixty total Needle Missiles, and 25 deployable Hide Bombs for anti-ship/anti-ms warfare. Alternate History During the final few hours of the battle of A Baoa Qu, the mechanics at the asteroid facility of Pezun managed to complete the prototype- labelled YMS-15A-2. The unit saw combat after the pilot's seat was occupied by a Captain Schuzac, whom had fled the losing battle at the stronghold- along with Federation pursuers. During the sortie, the mobile suit preformed to an exemplary degree, allowing the pilot to destroy five RGM-79 models, two Salamis-Class vessels, and one RGM-79SP unit. Though sustaining critical system damage, the A-2 was returned to it's gantry within the asteroid facility and hastily received repairs. This bought the facility time to evacuate some of it's engineers and scientists, though a few devout souls stayed behind to purge as much R&D data as they could before the Federation would eventually capture the facility. The unit would later participate in several raids on EFSF convoys outside of Deep Space on varying routes, as to not leave a trace back to the Garden of Thorns; where it was based. Throughout 0080-0083, the unit saw varying degrees of combat which would all be recorded and used to develop three new models; though they were simple production types. With the exhausted resources of those who resided in the Garden of Thorns, it was a wonder how even one unit was produced. Due to the United Maintenance Plan and the standardization of mobile suit components, scavenged Rick Doms and other models were used as the necessary ingredients. All four units would be destroyed during Operation Stardust, after being deployed in response to the soon-to-be Titans's use of the Solar Array. While unsuccessful in their operation, they allowed some of the pressure from the battle to be alleviated. The four units broke from their task during the final few minutes of their operation times to engage Cima's turncoats- destroying a handful of MS-14F's.